SouRin Drabbles: Conqueror Sousuke x Prince Rin AU
by annapotterkiku
Summary: Những mẩu truyện ngắn về Yamazaki Sousuke và hành trình 'thu phục' vị hoàng tử tóc đỏ của vương quốc hắn chiếm được ;). Warning: Hard Yaoi, PWP, D/s, Dubcon.
1. Thu Phục

**Name: **SouRin Drabbles - Conquerer!Sousuke/Prince!Rin AU – Part 1

**Author:** rinisabottom

**Translator:** Anna Potter

**Pairing:** SouRin (Yamazaki Sousuke x Matsuoka Rin) – Free! Iwatobi Swimming Club

**Rating:** MA

**Status:** On Going

**Language:**Vietnamese

**Warning:** Yaoi (Boy x Boy), D/s, Dubcon

**Summary:** Sousuke gặp vị hoàng tử của đất nước hắn ta vừa chiếm được.

**Permission:** Đã có permission từ tác giả.

**Original link:** rinisabottom . tumblr . c-o-m-/ post/95844836035/sourin-drabble-nsfw-sousuke-meeting-the-prince-whose

_**T/N:**_ Lần đầu dịch smut OTL không bao giờ nghĩ sẽ có ngày hôm nay nhưng vì Chúa, cái sự angst của cặp này nó ức chế vch ;A;

* * *

Rin bật dậy khi thấy Sousuke bước vào phòng. Cậu như giận điên lên nhưng Sousuke lại chả đoái hoài gì; hắn ta bình thản rót cho mình một ít rượu vang đỏ.

"Tại sao ta lại ở đây?"

Sousuke nhấp một ít rượu rồi khẽ nhăn mặt - thứ rượu ở đây khác thật. Hắn nhanh chóng đặt ly xuống. - "Tôi nghe nói cậu giãy giụa la hét suốt cả quãng đường đến đây" - Hắn nói, cuối cùng cũng đưa mắt nhìn Rin - "Hoàng tử ở đây không được dạy cách cư xử sao? Hay tất cả các người đều là một lũ súc vật?"

"Ngươi- Đây là đất nước của _ta_!" - Rin nghẹn cả giọng vì uất ức, và Sousuke lập tức quyết định rằng hắn thích cậu ta rồi. Không giống như em gái mình, Rin thật nóng nảy; cậu đã thu hút Sousuke ngay từ khi hắn nhìn thấy hai anh em.

"Vậy đó à?" - Sousuke bắt đầu tiến đến cậu và chăm chú nhìn Rin lùi từng bước một. Hắn thấy nỗi sợ hãi lướt qua khuôn mặt Rin khi cậu va lưng vào bức tường phía sau và nhận ra rằng mình đã bị dồn vào một góc. - "Cậu thật sự để tôi chiếm nó quá dễ dàng đấy."

Rin trừng mắt nhìn Sousuke rồi nhổ vào mặt hắn. - "Đi chết đi." - Cậu dựa vào tường, ánh mắt nhấp nháy xuống thanh gươm tra trong vỏ đang nằm bên hông Sousuke.

Rin cứ như một con mèo con đang cáu vậy, và Sousuke nghĩ chẳng mấy chốc mọi chuyện sẽ trở nên thú vị thôi.

Và hắn đã đúng.

Ngay sau đó, Rin liền xổ tới trước, tay với đến chuôi gươm và đã rút nó ra được một chút trước khi Sousuke chặn cậu lại. Rin bị xô mạnh vào tường và lần này, lưỡi gươm của Sousuke lạnh toát trên da cậu.

"Cẩn thận đấy, hoàng tử ạ. Mấy thứ này bén lắm." - Sousuke liếc nhìn Rin.

Hắn khá ấn tượng khi thấy vị hoàng tử vẫn còn can đảm mà khịt mũi, cho dù nỗi sợ đã lan khắp đôi mắt đỏ kia khi cậu lầm bầm. - "Định giết ta à?"

"Không. Tôi không muốn lãng phí vật sở hữu của mình." - Sousuke lại chọc cậu ta tợn, và hắn đã phải cố để không nở một nụ cười thỏa mãn khi thấy vẻ mặt của Rin trở nên đầy ghê tởm.

"Cái gì của ngươi cơ? Ta không phải- k-khoan đã... ngươi đang làm gì vậy?" - Rin lập tức bị phân tâm khi thấy Sousuke hạ gươm xuống và thanh sắt cắt rời quần áo cậu dễ dàng.

"Đồ vật không cần quần áo." - Sousuke từ tốn nói, hắn nhìn Rin với vẻ thích thú khi nửa dưới của lớp quần áo cậu rơi xuống sàn. - "Nô lệ tình dục còn cần chúng ít hơn."

"Chúng ta không có_ nô lệ _ở đây." - Rin vặn lại. Một màu đỏ đã lan khắp mặt rồi xuống cả ngực cậu và Sousuke tự hỏi rằng không biết còn thứ _gì_ có thể làm vị hoàng tử này đỏ mặt như thế nữa không. Cậu ta rắn chắc tới đáng ngạc nhiên, với nước da nhợt nhạt không tì vết mà Sousuke đang ngứa ngáy muốn đánh dấu làm chủ.

"Đất nước của cậu không có nhiều thứ lắm, một vị hoàng tử không biết đánh đấm chẳng hạn." - Sousuke trêu cậu, mắt lia xuống cơ thể nửa trần truồng. - "Cậu còn không biết nô lệ tình dục là gì. Đúng không?"

Rin giữ im lặng cho đến khi Sousuke nâng thanh gươm lên cổ cậu. - "Là ng-người hầu?" - Cậu ta cứ như một con cừu non vậy. Sousuke nén tiếng cười trầm đục trong cổ họng và Rin lập tức nhìn hắn ta đầy cảnh giác.

Bỗng, Sousuke quàng một tay quanh hông Rin và kéo cậu sát lại gần.

Vị hoàng tử phản ứng tức thì. Cậu ta hét lên rồi vặn vẹo đấm đá, cố gắng thoát khỏi gọm kềm. Rin ở quá gần Sousuke để có thể đá hắn nhưng cậu cũng đã có thể rạch một đường ngang má và làm hắn rít lên.

"Buông ta ra!"

Để trả thù, Sousuke cho tay kia của mình vào quần Rin rồi nhấn hai ngón tay mình vào cậu. Hắn không muốn đã phải chạm Rin như thế này, nhưng nếu nó làm cho cậu ta ngoan ngoãn lại thì...

Rin cứng cả người lại rồi kêu lên, tay đấm vào ngực Sousuke. - "Dừng lại! Ng-ngươi đang làm gì- Làm ơn!"

"Như thế này..." - Sousuke lần mấy ngón tay quanh cửa mình Rin. - "...là nô lệ tình dục. Cái lỗ của cậu là thứ duy nhất khiến cậu được việc."

"Không! Không! T-ta không làm! Ngươi không thể! Ta sẽ không bao giờ-!"

"Đồ vật không cãi lại." - Sousuke nói, trong giọng hắn vương vẩn chút đe dọa. - "Tôi sẽ dạy cậu sử dụng cho đúng cái miệng cậu đây. Và tôi sẽ dạy cái này..." - Hắn đẩy chỉ đầu ngón tay của mình vào. - "...nhận lấy tất cả của tôi bất cứ lúc nào tôi muốn."

Rin lắc mạnh người, cố gắng đẩy mấy ngón tay ra nhưng Sousuke quá mạnh. - "Ngoan. Hoặc là tôi sẽ đẩy vào không luôn đấy."

Cậu tóc đỏ nín lặng, và khi Rin ngước nhìn hắn, nước mắt đang chảy thành dòng xuống má cậu.

Sousuke nghĩ rằng cậu ta thật đẹp như vậy. Cậu ta chỉ cần thay sợ hãi bằng ham muốn phóng đãng. Sousuke liếm trọn những giọt nước mắt trên má Rin rồi rên lên, sức nóng phả vào da cậu. Rin im lặng gồng mình chịu đựng, run rẩy để Sousuke chạm vào mình.

Sousuke nâng mặt Rin lên để đôi mắt hắn xoáy sâu vào mắt cậu và hơi thở của hắn lởn vởn bên tai cậu khi hắn nói.

"Hoàng tử Rin à." - Sousuke mỉm cười. - "Huấn luyện cậu sẽ vui lắm đây."

* * *

**END PART 1**


	2. Chạm

**Warning:** Yaoi (Boy x Boy), D/s, Dubcon, PWP, Masturbation

**Summary:** Sousuke hướng dẫn vị hoàng tử (trên giường) của mình cách chơi đùa với bản thân.

**Original link:** rinisabottom . tumblr . c-o-m-/ post/95950585300/sourin-drabble-nsfw-sousuke-instructs-the-prince-his

_**T/N:**_ Hàng hot đêm khuya :3

* * *

Cái quắc mắt mà Rin quẳng cho Sousuke khi hắn bước vào phòng có thể làm bất kì ai cũng phải vội vàng rút lui. Thế nhưng, hắn lại bình thản kéo một cái ghế kê trước giường, hất đầu về phía cái xích đang cùm chặt Rin vào nó. - "Cậu thích món trang sức mới của mình chứ?"

Rin gầm gừ. Cậu đã không ngừng hằm hè rồi cố tấn công Sousuke từ lúc hắn lột sạch mớ quần áo còn lại của cậu, sự ngại ngùng ban đầu đã bị chiếm chỗ bởi phẫn nộ.

"Đây là lần thứ tư cậu cố thoát ra rồi nhé." - Sousuke nói, tay khoanh lại trước ngực. - "Tôi không ngại xích cậu vào cái giường này cho đến khi nào đồ chơi của tôi biết cách cư xử cho phải phép đâu."

"Ta _không phải_ là đồ chơi của ngươi." - Rin đốp lại. Cậu kéo sợi xích quấn quanh mắt cá chân rồi cố giật mạnh nó ra bằng cả hai tay, miệng gào lên đầy giận dữ.

"Sao không thử cắn đứt chân mình ra? Làm thế nhanh hơn đấy." - Sousuke chọc ghẹo, chăm chú theo dõi cậu trai vật lộn với cái cùm.

Rin thú vị hơn hắn tưởng nhiều và nụ cười của Sousuke mở rộng khi vị hoàng tử bực mình xổ một câu "Chết đi!" với hắn. Cậu ta còn không để ý Sousuke đã đứng dậy cho tới khi một cái bình được thảy lên giường. Rin ngóc đầu lên, cau có nhìn Sousuke. - "Cái gì đây?"

"Dầu." - Sousuke trả lời, lười biếng thả người lên ghế. - "Cậu sẽ tự chạm vào mình cho tôi xem."

Khuôn mặt Rin trở nên đầy kinh tởm; cậu thả cái bình xuống giường. "Ngươi điên rồi. Ta sẽ không-"

"Nô lệ tình dục sẽ làm mọi thứ chủ của chúng bảo."

"Ta không phải... Ta là hoàng tử-" - Câu nói của Rin trôi tuột đi mất khi Sousuke chậm rãi đứng dậy và tiến về phía cậu. Cậu ré lên đau đớn khi Sousuke túm tóc cậu và giật cậu lên ngang tầm mắt hắn.

"Cậu là một hoàng tử và cậu đã để đất nước mình rơi vào tay tôi. Một vị hoàng tử _may mắn _đấy, vì tôi vẫn chưa để cậu trần truồng đi diễu hành quanh phố. Tôi có thể quẳng cậu cho đám quần thần của mình hãm hiếp ngay trước mặt người dân của cậu nếu tôi muốn." - Sousuke thì thầm. - "Đừng để tôi phải suy xét đến những việc này." - Hắn đẩy Rin ra và thoải mái dựa lại vào ghế, rồi mặc kệ cái cách cậu ta run rẩy co rúm lại, hắn quát. - "Bắt đầu."

Sousuke thật ra sẽ không bao giờ làm vậy. Hắn là một con người tham lam và hắn chỉ giữ đồ chơi cho chính mình thôi. Nhưng như vậy không có nghĩa là Sousuke không thể bẻ gãy ý chí của Rin bằng quyền lực của mình. Hắn thích thái độ của Rin và đang vô cùng tò mò xem vị hoàng tử sẽ như thế nào trước khi cậu tới.

"Ta..." - Rin cứ ngồi một đống nãy giờ và khi Sousuke nhíu mày chuẩn bị hỏi xem vì sao cậu ta lại chưa bắt đầu thì Rin lí nhí. "L-làm ơn, ta không biết..."

Những lời đó làm Sousuke nóng rực lên. Và khi hắn chỉ cho Rin ngồi dựa vào đầu giường và dạng chân ra, cái nhìn đầy rụt rè hắn nhận được khi vị hoàng tử chần chừ làm theo khiến cho Sousuke phải kiềm tiếng rên thỏa mãn.

Sousuke hướng dẫn cho Rin biết phải làm gì. Hắn bảo cậu đưa tay vân vê đầu nhũ mình và rờ rẫm bên trong đùi cho đến khi Rin run rẩy, hơi thở cậu bắt đầu gấp gáp.

Rin hoàn toàn ngây thơ đến tội nghiệp; cậu tránh nhìn vào mắt Sousuke và đỏ mặt dữ dội khi hắn bảo cậu nắm lấy cậu nhỏ của mình.

"L-làm ơn..."

"Cậu mà làm tốt thì tối nay tôi sẽ không làm gì cậu."

Vị hoàng tử nhìn đầy khiếp sợ, và khi cậu cầm lấy mình trong tay, Rin nhắm chặt mắt, môi cắn lại như gần bật máu.

"Cứ thế, đùa giỡn với chính mình đi. Làm bất cứ thứ gì thỏa mãn cậu ấy." - Sousuke thở hắt ra. Tay hắn cũng đã ở trong quần mình và hắn cố nén mình lại, mắt vẫn dán chặt lấy Rin.

Cậu nô lệ bé nhỏ của hắn thật ngượng nghịu; cậu lướt những ngón tay dọc vật cứng, xoa bóp phần đầu của nó. Rin đưa tay bụm miệng khi móng tay cậu lỡ quẹt trúng cái khe ở đỉnh, tiếng rên bị nén chặt.

"Ngh!"

"Bỏ tay xuống. Tôi muốn nghe tiếng cậu."

"Không, nó-"

"Mọi thứ của cậu giờ đều thuộc về tôi, và nó bao gồm luôn cả những tiếng rên rỉ của cậu khi thỏa mãn." - Sousuke nói, gật đầu ra lệnh cho Rin tiếp tục.

Tóc đỏ miễn cưỡng hạ tay xuống, vật lộn để kiềm từng tiếng thút thít đang chực thoát ra khỏi miệng khi cậu tăng tốc, dịch trắng rỉ ướt đùi.

Sousuke cứ để Rin tự vờn với mình, để cậu tự khám phá ra chỗ nào nhạy cảm nhất, cho tới khi trong đôi mắt hắn chỉ còn là dục vọng và tay hắn cũng không ngừng vuốt ve chính mình.

"Bôi dầu lên tay đi." - Sousuke bảo, và khi Rin đã làm như được yêu cầu, hắn tiếp tục. - "Giờ thì đút một ngón tay vào."

Rin cứng người. - "C-cái gì?"

"Cậu sẽ làm với chính những ngón tay của mình." - Sousuke đáp như thể đó là điều hiển nhiên nhất trên đời.

"K-không. Đừng bắt tôi..."

"Vậy là cậu muốn tôi làm cho hả?"

Rin căng cứng cả người khi cậu từ từ lần tay xuống, ngón tay trơn tuột chần chừ vài giây trước lối vào. Vẫn còn nhìn Sousuke với ánh mắt van nài, cậu đặt nó lên trước cửa mình rồi nhấn.

"Ah...!" - Rin ngả đầu dựa vào thành giường phía sau, khuôn mặt nhăn nhúm giữa sốc và khoái lạc.

Sousuke nhếch mép cười khi thấy cửa vào của Rin ép chặt ngón tay cậu, nuốt trọn nó dễ dàng khi vị hoàng tử đẩy hết vào trong. Cả người Rin nóng rực và cậu nức nở khi chậm rãi rút tay ra rồi lại đẩy vào. Và hình như cậu còn không để ý rằng hông cậu đang bắt đầu di chuyển theo từng nhịp ngón tay.

"Giờ thì hai ngón." - Sousuke nói, tay giữ chặt đầu gậy thịt. Hắn chưa bao giờ hình dung ra được Rin sẽ nhìn _như thế_.

Cậu nô lệ đáng yêu của hắn đang có hai ngón tay đâm sâu vào mình. Mặt Rin chỉ còn thuần thỏa mãn và cậu rên la không chút xấu hổ, hổn hển và đầy thèm muốn đến tuyệt vọng.

"Ah! Oh! Oh!"

Đôi chân cậu ta dang rộng và Sousuke có thể nhìn thấy _mọi thứ_. Có mồ hôi lấm tấm trên trán cậu mà hắn chỉ chực muốn liếm sạch, và cậu cương cứng, dịch trắng dần rỉ ra khi Rin thúc những ngón tay vào sâu hơn nữa.

Vị hoàng tử không còn để ý gì đến Sousuke nữa rồi, cậu quá bận rộn trong sung sướng và dục vọng. Vậy nên khi Sousuke bảo "Gọi tên tôi đi.", cậu giật mình ngước nhìn hắn với đôi mắt hững hờ trống rỗng.

"Sousuke." - Cậu lẩm bẩm.

"Không. Nói cho rõ vào, và gập mấy ngón tay lại."

Rin lại khững người một chút. Rồi mắt cậu mở to khi cơn đau thình lình quét dọc xương sống; cậu lắc lư dữ dội và kêu rên. - "Ahh! Oh! S-Sousuke- ah!"

Sousuke mỉm cười. - "Tốt."

* * *

**END PART 2**


	3. Ăn

**Warning:** Yaoi (Boy x Boy), D/s, Dubcon, PWP, Foodplay

**Summary:** Dường như Yamazaki Sousuke chưa từng được dạy rằng không được nghịch thức ăn trước khi ăn chúng.

**Original link: **rinisabottom . tumblr . c-o-m-/ post/96306269130/sourin-drabble-nsfw-sousuke-feeds-the-prince-his-bed

_**T/N: **_mình chỉ muốn nói 1 câu là mình nguyện làm đầy tớ cho Sousuke chỉ để thấy cảnh này trong phòng ăn =)))))))))))))))))

btw, part này CỰC KÌ GƯỢNG, tôi đã cố gắng hết sức OTL

* * *

Sousuke đang làm rất tốt cái việc tưởng tượng rằng Rin đang quỳ dưới chân hắn là vì cậu là một cậu nô lệ ngoan ngoãn, chứ không phải là vì hai cổ tay cậu ta đang bị xích chặt với sàn nhà.

Vị hoàng tử đã chống đối kịch liệt, cào cấu và còn cắn mấy tên hầu khác của Sousuke khi chúng lôi cậu đến và xích lại bên bàn ăn.

Tuy nhiên, tóc đen vẫn vui vẻ dùng bữa, và mỗi khi hắn hạ tay xuống gầm bàn để quẳng cho Rin mấy mẩu thừa, Sousuke phải kiềm chế sự thích thú khi thấy cậu nhóc miễn cưỡng ăn tất cả. Vị hoàng tử lúc đầu đã làm ầm ĩ, kêu ca rằng cậu ta không phải là một con chó; nhưng rồi tóc đỏ cũng chịu thua khi nhận ra rằng đây sẽ là cách duy nhất mà cậu ta được cho ăn kể từ rày về sau.

"Giỏi." - Sousuke khen. Dường như việc bị xiềng xích với không một mảnh vải che thân đã làm tiếng gầm gừ của Rin yếu đi rất nhiều. - "Nếu cậu cứ ngoan như thế thì tôi sẽ chia món tráng miệng cho."

"Kệ mẹ cái thứ tráng miệng của ngươi." - Rin nhổ vào hắn, khóe miệng cong lên đầy mỉa mai khi Sousuke nhìn xuống cậu.

"Cậu sẽ phải liếm sạch nó từ người tôi nếu không chịu im lặng đấy nhé." - Hắn chỉ đơn giản nói, và nụ cười khinh bỉ của Rin dần nhạt đi mất. Tóc đen quệt một ngón tay vào miếng bánh ngọt ngập ứ mật ong rồi hạ xuống trước mặt Rin. - "Đây."

Sousuke suýt mỉm cười tự hào khi vị hoàng tử mở miệng và để cho hắn đút tay vào mà không nói một lời. Cậu chậm rãi mút ngón tay hắn, lưỡi bao bọc lấy nó, và cái nhìn mà cậu đang trao cho Sousuke hẳn _phải_ là vô ý, vì đó chính là cái cách mà hắn muốn Rin nhìn mình khi được cậu thổi kèn cho.

Rin thả ngón tay hắn ra với một tiếng _pop_ nho nhỏ; cậu lia mắt nhìn đi chỗ khác, sắc đỏ ửng lên trên gò má.

"Cậu học tốt đấy." - Sousuke chỉ lẩm bẩm như thế rồi gật đầu ra lệnh cho vài nô tì đến mở xích cho Rin. Hắn quan sát cái nhìn kinh ngạc quét qua mặt cậu và cảm thấy có chút thương cảm khi vị hoàng tử nhăn nhó xoa bóp hai cổ tay bầm tím.

"Sao ngươi lại cởi trói cho ta?"

"Bởi vì nô lệ tình dục cần phải thỏa mãn chủ của chúng khi được bảo." - Sousuke trả lời, ra hiệu về phía đùi mình.

Mắt Rin mở lớn đầy hoảng sợ và cậu lật đật lùi ra sau trước khi ánh nhìn cảnh cáo của Sousuke chặn cậu lại. - "T-ta không-" - Cậu nhìn phía tóc đen nơi chỗ cương cứng đang hằn rõ sau lớp vải. - "Ngươi bảo nếu ta giữ im lặng! Nếu ta biết cư xử thì ta không phải m-"

"Tôi không nói cậu phải làm việc đó. Ngồi lên đùi tôi."

Vị hoàng tử chần chừ, sợ sệt, nhưng rồi cậu cũng từ từ ngồi xoay người vào Sousuke và để chủ nhân của cậu kéo vào lòng. Hắn ra lệnh cho cậu quàng tay mình lên vai hắn, và Rin làm theo với vẻ đầy ghê tởm vì nó chỉ làm cho cơ thể cậu bị ép sát hơn vào ngực tóc đen.

"Mềm thật." - Sousuke lẩm bẩm với chính mình, những ngón tay nhảy múa nhẹ nhàng trên làn da trần trước mặt. Rin mềm mại như con gái, nhưng cậu ta cũng có những múi cơ mà hắn rất thích lần tay theo.

Hơi thở của vị hoàng tử run rẩy khi Sousuke nhúng ngón tay mình vào mật ong và quét dọc xuống ngực Rin trước khi liếm sạch nó. Lưỡi của hắn ấm nóng trong không khí lành lạnh của căn phòng. Và khi tóc đen ngừng liếm láp quanh đầu ngực cậu và ngước nhìn lên, Sousuke khá chắc rằng cái nóng không phải là thứ duy nhất Rin đang cảm nhận được.

Tóc đen nhếch mép cười trước khuôn ngực nõn nà rồi ngậm lấy cái núm hồng của cậu mà mạnh bạo mút, hài lòng thưởng thức tiếng rên the thé thoát ra từ Rin. Hắn đùa giỡn với đầu nhũ cậu cho đến khi nó tấy đỏ, nhẹ nhàng cắn và kéo trước khi phả một làn hơi lạnh lên da trần ướt át. Từ trước tới giờ Sousuke vẫn chưa có cơ hội được chạm vào Rin thế này, nên giờ đây khi hắn có thể làm cho cậu nhóc phải vặn vẹo chỉ bằng cách đùa giỡn với ngực cậu, tóc đen khá chắc rằng mình sẽ bị nghiện cậu ta sớm thôi.

Sousuke tách khỏi vị hoàng tử vài giây để lấy thêm mật ong, và khi trở lại, hắn buộc cậu phải uốn cong người để có thể lần tay theo món mật ngọt xuống hông Rin rồi bắt đầu đánh dấu đỏ chi chít lên làn da trắng. Có một chỗ đặc biệt thu hút hắn và khi tóc đen thử hôn và liếm nó, hắn có thể cảm thấy móng tay Rin bấu chặt lấy vai mình.

"Ngh!"

"Thoải mái chứ?" - Sousuke hỏi cho dù hắn đã quá rõ câu trả lời; Rin đã cương cứng nãy giờ, cậu nhỏ dựng đứng, cong vào ổ bụng.

Vị hoàng tử nguầy nguậy lắc đầu.

Và Sousuke chỉ đơn giản cầm lấy đầu ngực đang sưng lên của Rin mà vân vê giữa hai đầu ngón tay, đoạn khẽ véo nó một cái.

"Ahh!"

"Đừng nói dối tôi." - Tóc đen ra lệnh, tay kéo cằm Rin để cậu nhóc đang đỏ mặt nhìn thẳng vào mắt mình. - "Cậu có thấy thoải mái không?"

Rin run rẩy gật đầu. - "C-có."

"Tốt." - Hắn nói cụt lủn, tay tiện thể lần xuống phía dưới Rin.

Vị hoàng tử phản ứng ngay lập tức. Miệng cậu há hốc, mắt mở lớn và cậu buột miệng đầy căng thẳng. - "Đ-đừng, ah!"

Sousuke quét ngón cái quanh đỉnh vật cứng, lan đều thứ dịch trắng đang dần rỉ ra. Lướt ngón tay dọc theo mạch máu đang nổi cộm dưới thân cậu nhỏ, hắn lơ đãng hỏi. - "Tại sao? Cậu không thích hả?"

"N-nó... oh! Tôi... K-không, làm ơn..." - Tóc đỏ yếu ớt chống trả cho dù hông cậu giờ đây cũng không ngừng ép sát hơn vào Sousuke, tham lam đòi hỏi từng cái chạm của hắn, và cả cơ thể cậu đang run lên trong khoái lạc.

Mặc kệ lời van xin, một tay tóc đen cứ tiếp tục ve vãn vị hoàng tử, miệng hắn lại kê lên đầu nhũ đỏ hồng.

"Cậu sẽ học cách thích nó thôi, Rin à. Cậu sẽ học cách _cần_ nó."

* * *

**END PART 3**


	4. Trừng Phạt

**Warning:** Yaoi (Boy x Boy), D/s, Dubcon, PWP, Spanking

**Summary:** Hoàng tử hư thì cần phải phạt.

**Original link:** rinisabottom . tumblr . c-o-m-/ post/96997934240/sourin-drabble-nsfw-sousuke-punishes-the-prince-his

_**T/N:**_ quá hardcore, quá bất lực OTL

cơ mà bạn Rin còn sướng chán, được đánh bằng tay mà còn ở trên giường cơ mà :v

* * *

Bàn tay của Sousuke quất mạnh lên mông Rin, để lại trên làn da trắng một vết hằn ửng đỏ nóng rực. Vị hoàng tử thét lên, bất lực oằn mình trước cái đau.

"Đếm." - Tóc đen trầm giọng gầm gừ, tay bóp lấy phần thịt bỏng rát.

"Ah! M-mười bốn!" - Rin hổn hển bật ra, vặn vẹo cố tránh khỏi bàn tay tàn nhẫn. Nhưng với dây xích trói chặn tay chân của cậu giữa giường để cậu phải quỳ bằng tứ chi, thì nhúc nhích dường như là không thể. - "L-làm ơn."

Cả khuôn mặt Rin đỏ gay giữa đau đớn và tủi nhục. Sousuke biết từng cái chạm của hắn như lửa đốt, và hắn cũng muốn vị hoàng tử phải bẽ mặt; hắn muốn đẩy cậu đến bờ vực giới hạn của mình, muốn đánh cho đến khi cậu không chịu được nữa. Cậu nhóc cần phải _học_.

"Nếu cậu biết cư xử ngay từ đầu thì tôi có phải làm thế này đâu." - Sousuke bảo, kéo mặt Rin để đôi mắt đỏ hoe đẫm nước nhìn thẳng vào mắt mình. - "Nếu tôi muốn chơi với cậu khi đang họp, thì tôi sẽ làm vậy. Cậu là một tên nô lệ, cậu không có _quyền_ gì cả, hiểu chứ? Giờ thì đếm tiếp đi." - Hắn lại quất thêm cái nữa.

"Ngh! Mười lăm!"

"Tốt."

Sức chống trả của Rin giảm dần và cậu chỉ còn là một đống thảm hại sau năm lần kế tiếp. Vị hoàng tử khóc nấc lên sau mỗi cú vụt, nước mắt chảy thành dòng xuống gò má ửng đỏ và từng tiếng đếm nghẹn lại trong cổ họng cậu. Cậu run rẩy, yếu ớt giữ tư thế và Sousuke khá chắc rằng chẳng còn bao lâu nữa thôi cậu nhóc sẽ sụm xuống như một con búp bê vải.

Người Rin đẫm mồ hôi, tay chân cậu rã rời; và khi tóc đen luồn một tay xuống thân dưới của cậu mà cầm lấy vật cứng, cậu còn không buồn chống trả nữa.

"Cậu đã học được bài học của mình chưa?" - Sousuke hỏi. Hắn đùa giỡn với Rin cho đến khi cậu cương lên, dịch trắng bắt đầu rỉ ra, rồi thô bạo bóp một cái để nạy câu trả lời khỏi cậu nhóc tội nghiệp.

"Tôi... Ngh!"

Tóc đen nghĩ Rin trông thật tuyệt như vậy; chân dang rộng, miệng thổn thức trước mỗi cái chạm. Cái mông ửng đỏ của cậu nổi bật trên nước da nhợt nhạt và với cậu nhỏ dựng đứng đầy kiêu hãnh giữa hai chân như thế, Sousuke tự nhắc mình phải kiếm ra vài cớ nữa để được trừng phạt vị hoàng tử nhiều hơn.

"Cậu đã rõ là cậu chỉ được việc nhờ thứ này chưa?" - Hắn lướt tay còn lại dọc phần thịt hồng rồi khẽ thúc ngón cái vào cửa mình vị hoàng tử.

"Chưa!" - Rin buột miệng kêu lên và Sousuke mỉm cười thích thú. Vậy là cậu nhóc vẫn còn lì lắm. Cho dù, cái cách tóc đỏ gồng cứng người sau câu nói cho thấy cậu ta không định để nó bật ra.

"Chưa?" - Sousuke hỏi, giọng tò mò đầy châm biếm. - "Nhưng mà cậu thích được như vậy, phải không?" - Hắn rút tay mình lại rồi đột ngột giáng mạnh cả bàn tay xuống lối vào của cậu.

"Ahh!"

"Sao hả?" - Năm đầu ngón tay của tóc đen đều đặn gõ lên cửa mình Rin. Hắn giữ cho từng cái chạm của mình nhanh mà cương quyêt; khi cảm thấy hơi quá nặng tay, hắn mới dừng để xoa ngón cái thành những vòng tròn quanh lối vào của cậu và nhận được một tiếng rên hổn hển.

"Oh! Oh! Đ-đừng!"

"Ồ, vậy là cậu thích như thế này hơn?" - Lần này bàn tay của Sousuke tàn bạo vụt xuống phần mông của Rin và cậu tru lên đau đớn. Hắn quất thêm cái nữa để màu hồng vừa nhạt lại ửng lên, giọng không hơn một tiếng thì thầm. - "Rin, cậu không đếm kìa."

"H-hai mươi mốt- Ah! Hai mươi hai!"

Dịch trắng từ Rin ngày càng rỉ nhiều và Sousuke dùng nó để bôi trơn tay. Hắn tăng cường độ, nhưng từng cú tát lên đùi và mông Rin vẫn nhịp nhàng với từng cái vuốt ve lên vật cứng.

Cho tới lúc vị hoàng tử thút thít "Hai mươi b-bảy, ah!" thì Sousuke khá chắc rằng cái đau không phải là thứ duy nhất mà cậu ta cảm nhận được nữa.

"Đáng lẽ cậu không được hưởng thụ cái cảm giác bị trừng phạt mới phải." - Tóc đen bảo, thình lình cho Rin thêm một cú quất. Hắn để vị hoàng tử nấc ra con số rồi tiếp tục. - "Nhưng tôi sẽ tha cho cậu nếu cậu xin lỗi và bắn hết lên khăn trải giường. Nếu cậu tới khi tôi đánh cậu."

Thêm một cú vụt. - "Nói."

"Ngh! H-hai mươi chín..." - Rin run lẩy bẩy, hơi thở gấp rút, và giọng nói của cậu chỉ còn là một sự pha trộn giữa tuyệt vọng, ham muốn và sự ghê tởm bản thân. - "T-Tôi xin lỗi! Ah!"

Khóe miệng Sousuke nhếch lên hài lòng; hắn nghiêng mình về phía tóc đỏ để lau sạch những giọt nước mắt còn đọng trên má cậu rồi giáng thêm một cú đánh.

"Tiếp tục đi."

* * *

**END PART 4**


	5. Tiếp Thu

**Author: **ruritto

**Warning:** Yaoi (Boy x Boy), D/s, Dubcon, PWP

**Summary:** Sousuke lựa chọn một bộ trang phục mới cho vị hoàng tử của hắn.

**Permission:** đã có permission từ tác giả

**Original link:** ruritto . tumblr . c-o-m- /post/97530562021/sourin-nsfw-sousuke-decides-on-a-new-outfit-for-the

_**T/N:** _ayo hàng từ 1 tác giả khác, nhưng cũng cùng AU~

sau bao nhiêu ngày lần lựa cuối cùng cũng đã xong ;A; cái méo gì mà nó dài ;A;

* * *

"Buông ta ra ngay! Dừng lại! Ta là hoàng tử của các ngươi cơ mà!" - Tiếng la hét phát ra từ buồng Sousuke làm náo động không khí yên tĩnh của buổi sáng, theo sau là những tiếng xin lỗi rối rít của đám người hầu.

Sousuke giấu nụ cười khoái trá đằng sau miệng cốc nước khi hắn quan sát nhóm đầy tớ xúm quanh Rin để thay đồ cho cậu, từng phần quần áo rời rạc chốc chốc lại được ném ra.

Cái ý tưởng này nảy ra khi tóc đen nhìn thấy trang phục của mấy vũ công trong vùng. Hắn tìm ra được một bộ giống như thế khá dễ dàng; chiếc quần làm hoàn toàn từ thứ vải xuyên thấu mềm mại,với gam màu một tông nhạt hơn màu tóc Rin. Chủ tiệm may đã lúng túng đến phát tội khi thấy Sousuke lấy mỗi cái quần, cố giải thích răng các vũ công có mặc một lớp nữa bên dưới để che chỗ kín, nhưng tâm trí của hắn đã trôi đi mất cùng hình ảnh Rin trong bộ trang phục, đôi chân thon và cậu nhỏ thấp thoáng sau chất vải mỏng manh. Hắn tưởng tượng cái cách mà vị hoàng tử sẽ rên rỉ khi bị vờn dưới mặt vải và cảnh Rin chỉ mặc mỗi cái quần đi loanh quanh trong phòng, che như không che trước mắt hắn.

Cuối cùng hắn quyết định mua thêm một chiếc áo gi-lê nho nhỏ để thành một cặp với cái quần, giống như những người vũ công mà hắn thấy. Sousuke nghĩ như thế là ổn nhất với Rin; bộ trang phục vừa đủ vải để giống với nguyên bản, nhưng đồng thời cũng đủ ít để tóc đen có thể tự do nghịch khuôn ngực tóc đỏ khi hắn muốn.

Đáng lẽ ra hắn không nên cởi xích và cho Rin mặc đồ lại mới phải… Nhưng dù gì thì chuyện cũng đã xong rồi, và ngồi xem một mình vị hoàng tử vật lộn với bốn tên hầu hóa ra lại thú vị hơn hắn tưởng nhiều.

Đến giờ thì bọn hầu cũng đã xoay sở lột được gần hết mấy lớp quần áo của Rin (Sousuke phải tự hỏi không biết làm sao mà cậu ta có thể chịu nổi cái tiết trời oi bức dưới cả chục lớp vải như thế được). Vị hoàng tử giãy giụa gấp đôi khi họ bắt đầu tiến tới quần trong của cậu, giãy nảy lên rằng đó không phải là cách mặc bộ trang phục.

Một tì nữ - Sousuke không nhận ra cô ta nên hắn nghĩ đó là người của Rin - lắp bắp xin lỗi và giải thích rằng lớp đồ lót chỉ để phục vụ cho nhu cầu riêng tư. Mấy lời đó làm tóc đỏ sững lại một giây trước khi cậu quay sang Sousuke, răng nghiến lại, mắt quắc lên đầy tức tối, cỏ vẻ cũng đã nhận ra hắn chính là người quyết định cách ăn mặc của cậu và vì sao. – "Ngươi!"

"Có chuyện gì sao, hoàng tử Rin?" – Sousuke dài giọng hỏi đầy trêu chọc. Hắn đáp trả ánh mắt như dao găm kia bằng một cái nhìn ẩn chút tinh quái và khẽ liếm môi, làm cho vị hoàng tử đỏ bừng mặt mà quay đi. Vẫn còn ngượng ngùng lắm, cứ như là mấy đêm rồi hắn vẫn chưa 'dạy dỗ' gì cậu vậy.

Lợi dụng phút lơ đãng của cậu, bọn đầy tớ lập tức cố tóm lấy phần vải trên người Rin, nhưng tóc đỏ, bất ngờ thay, đã kịp nhanh tay chống trả.

Hắn suýt phá lên cười khi nắm đấm của Rin giộng trúng mũi một tên hầu, một tiếng rắc vang vọng cả phòng và miệng vị hoàng tử cong lên thành một cái nhếch mép kiêu hãnh. Vẫn còn to gan lắm. Cái nỗi lo rằng tinh thần của cậu nhóc đã tiêu tan sau vài đêm trên giường của Sousuke rốt cuộc cũng đã được giải đáp.

Đám hầu trở nên cảnh giác hơn hẳn khi thấy tên kia lủi ra sau, tay giữ chặt cái mũi cỏ vẻ đã gãy của mình. Rin nhìn có vẻ như muốn xin lỗi gã ta, nhưng khi nhận ra gã là người của tóc đen, cậu kìm lại lời xin lỗi với một cái nhăn mặt. Sousuke mỉm cười; vị hoàng tử của hắn đôi lúc thật cứng đầu.

Gã hầu bị thương cuối cùng cũng hoàng hồn lại, chùi cái mũi máu me rồi cau mày nhìn Rin. Sousuke suýt nữa đã vào can thiệp khi hắn thấy gã ta giữ lấy Rin từ phía sau, tay vòng chặt quanh khuôn ngực thanh mảnh, nhưng hắn cho rằng tên ấy cũng phải biết điều nên lại thôi.

Hắn cười thầm đầy thích thú khi Rin rít lên và cố thoát ra. _Đúng là một chú mèo con nóng tính. _Hắn nghĩ bụng và hớp thêm một ngụm rượu, mặt khẽ rúm lại vì cái hương vị lạ lùng. Tóc đen không chắc là hắn sẽ có thể quen với thứ rượu nho ở đây được.

Sousuke nhướn mày khi tiếng gầm gừ của vị hoàng tử bỗng nhiên dừng lại, rồi chớp mắt ngạc nhiên vì dường như Rin không còn cố chống lại tên hầu kia nữa. Một cảnh tượng thật kì quặc, vì cậu ta chưa bao giờ ngừng văng tục khi Sousuke hay bất cứ ai từ vương quốc của hắn đến gần một khoảng cách nhất định.

Vị hoàng tử nhìn như đang gồng cứng cả người nhưng lại yếu ướt dựa mình trong vòng tay kia khi mấy tên đầy tớ còn lại bắt đầu gỡ đồ trang sức của cậu xuống, một trong số đó cẩn thận cởi đồ lót cậu ra.

Cơn giận chợt bùng lên trong Sousuke khi hắn nhận ra vì sao Rin không còn chống lại nữa. Gã hầu giữ chặt vị hoàng tử đang hai tay rờ rẫm ngực cậu, những đầu ngón tay lướt dọc làn da trắng, và rõ ràng là hắn đang thì thầm gì đó vào tai Rin.

Tóc đen đánh sầm ly rượu lên bàn, làm nhóm đầy tớ nhảy dựng lên và quay sang nhìn hắn. Rin cố gắng thu mình lại trong vô vọng, và Sousuke có thể thấy rõ một đầu ngực của cậu đang bị vân vê giữa hai ngón tay của tên hầu.

Ánh nhìn của hắn tối sầm lại. – " Đủ rồi." – Hắn nói, ghi nhớ lại khuôn mặt của gã đầy tớ. – "Lui ra."

Bọn người hầu luống cuống tuân lệnh, cầm theo quần áo của Rin khi ra ngoài. Hắn nhìn theo chúng đến khi cánh cửa đóng lại, rồi quay sang Rin, vẫn còn đứng yên ở chỗ cũ, mặt đỏ ửng, tay giữ những mẩu quần áo còn sót lại sát mình và ánh mắt rõ ràng là đã sẵn sàng để đánh nhau.

"Tôi khá chắc lả trước đây tôi có nói…" – Sousuke bắt đầu, cởi bỏ áo choàng và áo thụng của chính mình để trên người còn độc mỗi chiếc quần vải. – "…rằng cậu là vật sở hữu của tôi. Tôi không biết cậu hiểu câu đó như thế nào, nhưng nó có nghĩa là chỉ một mình tôi mới được chạm vào cậu." - Hắn nhìn Rin nuốt nỗi sợ vào trong, ánh nhìn cậu đánh từ vòm ngực trần của mình xuống chiếc quần dài rồi giật trở lên mắt hắn, mặt đỏ rực khi nhận ra Sousuke đang nhìn.

Hắn mới huấn luyện Rin có vài đêm, nhưng cái sự thật là chỉ mới phần ngực trần của hắn thôi cũng đã tác động đến Rin như thế làm cho Sousuke nhếch mép cười thèm khát khi hắn tiến lại gần vị hoàng tử.

Rin đảo mắt nhìn quanh như đang tìm một lối thoát. Nhưng đã quá muộn - Sousuke chộp lấy cánh tay cậu bằng một tay, tay kia vòng quanh eo cậu và nhận được một tiếng kêu hoảng hốt từ tóc đỏ khi hắn lôi thân hình nhỏ bé của cậu vào lòng. Làn da mềm mại của Rin cọ xát với hắn và Sousuke thiếu điều chỉ muốn chiếm trọn cậu ngay lập tức. Tuy nhiên, bây giờ hắn đang có ưu tiên khác rồi.

Nhoẻn miệng cười với vị hoàng tử, tóc đen hạ bàn tay trên eo cậu xuống một bên mông mà nắn bóp nó đầy gợi ý. - "Cơn giận hồi nãy của cậu dễ thương thật đó, nhưng mà tôi đã nói là tôi muốn cậu mặc cái quần đó cơ mà." - Hắn thì thầm vào vành tai ửng đỏ.

Rin rít lên, cố vùng khỏi tay hắn, nhưng cơ thể cậu phản ứng nhịp nhàng với Sousuke đến nỗi cái giáng mạnh của hắn lên mông cậu làm Rin sững lại rồi run rẩy, cả người vô tình ép sát hơn vào tóc đen.

Tóc đỏ cắn chặt môi dưới để kiềm một tiếng rên rỉ, mắt nhắm chặt, và Sousuke cười tự mãn trước thành quả của mình. Cậu nhóc càng bẽ mặt tợn, màu đỏ trên mặt bừng lên, ánh mắt cậu tránh cái nhìn của hắn trong hoảng loạn. Cảnh tượng đáng yêu đó làm hắn phải bật cười. Hắn mừng thầm khi thấy mấy đêm huấn luyện đã không phải là công cốc, rằng cơ thể Rin đang chấp nhận tất cả, học hỏi mọi thứ mà Sousuke muốn mặc cho sự chống đối dữ dội của cậu chủ.

Hắn đem cậu tới giường rồi quẳng cậu lên đó, chiêm ngưỡng vị hoàng tử bằng ánh mắt thích thú. Khuôn mặt cậu còn đỏ gay và cho dù cậu đang không ngừng bắn cho hắn ánh mắt hình viên đạn và tay cậu vẫn còn giữ phần đồ lót để che thân, cơ thể tóc đỏ chỉ biết yếu ớt chờ đợi. Bàn tay lướt dọc đùi trong của Rin làm cậu kêu lên một tiếng thỏa mãn, hai chân tự động dạng ra, tay cuộn chặt lớp vải. Cậu thở hổn hển, mấy ngón chân quặp lấy tấm trải giường. Tóc đen cúi xuống để hôn lên đôi môi run rẩy, ban đầu nhẹ nhàng nhưng sau lại nhanh chóng trở nên đòi hỏi, và hơi thở Rin càng gấp gáp hơn nữa khi bàn tay Sousuke tiếp tục nhảy múa trên đùi cậu, tay kia giữ lấy má không cho cậu di chuyển. Hắn luôn thấy cái sự thật rằng đến hôn hít Rin còn không thạo thật dễ thương; mọi thứ cậu ta biết bây giờ đều là qua hắn cả. Tóc đen đặc biệt hài lòng với cái cách đầu Rin luôn nghiêng sang một bên và cậu tự động mở miệng, lưỡi ngoan ngoãn cọ xát với Sousuke theo đúng kiểu hắn thích.

Nhưng Rin vẫn còn chưa quen lắm, và sau một lúc cậu phải dứt ra, choáng váng và hổn hển. Cậu không còn phản ứng gì nữa khi Sousuke di chuyển xuống phần dưới của mình nhưng lại cứng cả người khi bị mấy ngón tay hắn véo một đầu ngực, cái bên mà gã người hầu đã động vào khi nãy. - "Lần này thì tôi tha, nhưng nếu cậu còn dám cho ai khác chạm vào mình nữa, thì đừng hỏi sao mình lại bị phạt."

Vị hoàng tử sững người kinh ngạc và một lần nữa lửa hận lại nổi lên trong đôi mắt đỏ; suýt nữa Sousuke có lẽ đã lại dính vô một vụ cãi nhau nếu hắn không kịp dập nó đi bằng một cái cắn nhẹ lên đầu núm đã tấy đỏ. Và đúng như vậy, mọi lời lẽ của Rin đã bị nghẹn lại trong cổ họng cậu thành một tiếng xuýt xoa; cậu càng cong mình lên để khuôn ngực lộ rõ trước mắt Sousuke, hai tay lùa vào sau gáy hắn. để đẩy hắn ra hay kéo gần lại thì không rõ, vì chúng cứ giữ yên đó, đôi lúc đan chặt hơn vào mái tóc đen khi hắn mút lấy bên ngực sưng đỏ. Một tay Sousuke di chuyển tới phần ngực kia, móng tay cùn bấm vào đầu nhũ rồi xoa tròn cho tới khi hắn biết nó cũng gần tấy lên như cái trong miệng mình. Hắn lùi lại sau một lúc đùa giỡn, quỳ bên vị hoàng tử và mỉm cười tự mãn với cảnh trước mắt. Hai tay cậu nhóc đã thả phịch xuống không sức sống khi hắn dừng lại, chân cậu vẫn còn giang rộng đầy mời gọi, và có một biểu cảm gì đó như khoái lạc âm ỉ trong đôi mắt khép hờ trước khi chuyển thành bối rối khi cậu bắt gặp ánh nhìn của Sousuke.

"Cậu cũng thấy thích đúng không?" - Câu hỏi làm Rin lưỡng lự ngoảnh mặt đi. Hắn mỉm cười hài lòng trước vẻ tự ghê tởm bản thân mồn một trên mặt cậu ta, tay lướt dọc khuôn ngực gầy. Màu hồng trên hai đầu ngực Rin nổi bật trên nền da tai tái, và Sousuke phải tự nhắc nhở bản thân rằng hắn còn nhiều việc phải làm để không tiếp tục đánh dấu thêm nữa lên thân thể không tì vết kia.

Giờ đây với hai tay vị hoàng tử không còn ngáng lối, Sousuke nhanh chóng lần xuống phần vải trắng còn sót lại trên người cậu mà xé nó đi, một tay tự động đẩy chân Rin dạng ra và cậu nhóc lập tức hốt hoảng kêu lên, cố cuộn mình lại để che đi cơ thể. Cậu ta cũng xoay sở tung một cú đấm vào bên hàm tóc đen trước khi hắn chộp lấy cánh tay kia, siết lấy cổ tay cậu.

"Thả ta ra! Đồ khốn!" - Rin giận dữ gào lên, nhưng cậu giãy giụa vô ích. Sousuke mạnh hơn hẳn cậu, một điều mà hắn rất thích nhắc Rin mỗi khi đè cậu xuống giường như thế này và làm mọi thứ hắn muốn với cậu. Hắn cúi gần hơn nữa, chỉnh lại vị trí để được thoải mái kep giữa hai đùi Rin. Vị hoàng tử cũng dẻo dai đến bất ngờ, và Sousuke cực kì biết ơn điều đó, khi cậu móc một chân lên vai hắn, chân kia nhắm thẳng vào tóc đen, và khi hắn buông bàn tay đang giữ tay cậu ra để bắt lấy cái chân đặt vòng quanh hông mình, thì ngay lâp tức móng tay Rin đã đâm sâu vào ngực của hắn.

Nhói thật, nhưng rõ ràng là Rin đã đánh giá quá cao sức mạnh của mình. Nó giống như là bị cào bởi một con mèo cụt móng. Hắn nhếch mép với tóc đỏ, khẽ liếm môi. - "Cậu đang đánh trả hay đang dụ dỗ tôi vậy?"

Rin thở hắt ra, hằn học rút tay về, và Sousuke lập tức nhớ cơn đau ấy. Hắn tự nhủ một buổi nào đó phải dạy Rin biết hắn muốn được chạm vào ở những điểm nào và cách làm cú cào ấy quyến rũ hơn nữa, có lẽ một buổi nào đó khi Rin không có ý định muốn cắt cổ hắn vậy. Bây giờ thì tóc đen cúi xuống để lướt răng lên phần nhạy cảm mà hắn tìm ra được dọc hàm Rin, hài lòng khi thấy cậu ngửa đầu ra sau để đòi hỏi nhiều hơn nữa.

Sousuke quan sát từng biểu cảm của Rin, một phần trong hắn tự hỏi rằng không biết vị hoàng tử có nhận ra là đến bây giờ cơ thể cậu đã phản ứng mạnh mẽ với hắn như vậy chưa. Hông Rin nhấc bổng khỏi giường, cậu nhỏ của cậu chà xát không ngừng với hắn, và hai mắt vị hoàng tử khép chặt, môi không ngừng thoát ra những tiếng rên rỉ. Liếm dọc vành tai vị hoàng tử rồi cắn nhẹ nó một cái, Sousuke thì thầm đầy cảnh cáo. - "Ngoan."

Hắn tách ra khỏi cậu đế lấy chai dầu - giờ luôn được giữ gần Rin vì những 'bài học' của cậu cần nó. Chân Rin gồng cứng khi cậu nhìn thấy nó, và Sousuke nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve đầu gối trên vai hắn như một cử chỉ trấn an, nếu Rin vẫn còn nghĩ rằng hắn có thể hành động như thế.

Tóc đen bắt Rin phải nhìn khi hắn bôi trơn mấy ngón tay mình. Khuôn mặt Rin trông hoàn toàn dâm đãng, nhưng hắn biết nói thẳng ra chỉ tổ bị nhận thêm chống đối và phủ nhận và có thể thêm vài cú đá mà thôi. Nhưng hắn có thể thấy rõ ràng, cái cách mà mắt Rin bỗng trĩu xuống, tối sầm trong dục vọng, màu đỏ trên mặt lan xuống tận cổ, môi dưới bặm chặt.

Cái vẻ Rin đang toát ra càng làm Sousuke cháy bùng trong thèm khát, và hắn không chần chừ đưa ngón tay tới cửa mình cậu. Hắn chầm chậm xoa một vòng quanh lối vào, thích thú cười khi hông Rin giật nảy. - "Cậu biết đấy," - Hắn nói, ngón cái xoa thêm một vòng nữa. - "Chả có gì sai trái khi thừa nhận cậu cũng thích việc này đâu." - Đôi mắt đỏ bật mở, và Sousuke khá chắc là vị hoàng tử có thể sẽ làm thêm một tràng chửi bới ầm ĩ nữa, nhưng tất cả những gì thoát ra khỏi miệng cậu chỉ còn là một tiếng rên dài khi hắn đút một ngón vào.

Cái chân bên hông Sousuke đeo cứng lấy hắn khi ngón tay của tóc đen gập lại, và hắn đặt một nụ hôn lên cái chân trên vai. Hắn có thể cảm thấy Rin đang khổ sở quyết định giữa thả lỏng cơ thể để thoải mái hơn và vặn vẹo chống lại chỉ để chứng tỏ rằng cậu có thể. Nhưng trước khi cậu nhóc lựa chọn xong thì Sousuke đã trượt thêm ngón thứ hai vào, làm Rin rít lên vì cơn đau nhói. Cái chân ghì quanh hông hắn co lại rồi khẽ thả lỏng khi đau đớn trở thành khoái lạc và Sousuke mỉm cười. Hắn thích những cuộc chiến với vị hoàng tử, chất lửa và tinh thần thép của cậu, vì chính chúng làm cho từng cuộc vui thú vị hơn nhiều. Cái cảm giác khi biết hoang dã đang thuần phục dưới chân mình luôn kích thích Sousuke.

Chẳng mấy chốc Rin đã cương cứng, hông cậu tì sát vào mấy ngón tay của Sousuke, không muốn đầu hàng nhưng cũng không thể giữ yên. Hắn đút ngón thứ ba vào và tiếng kêu từ Rin khêu gợi tới nỗi tóc đen phải cắn chặt má trong để giữ bình tĩnh mà không chiếm trọn cậu nhóc ngay tại chỗ.

Hắn còn hàng trăm thứ việc để làm, vì vậy Sousuke phải miễn cưỡng rút tay ra sau vài phút ngắn ngủi, nhếch mép cười tiếng rên tiếc nuối thoát khỏi miệng vị hoàng tử khi hắn đứng dậy và thả chân cậu xuống giường. Cậu ta trông thật đẹp; mắt từ từ hé mở, hai má và khuôn ngực đỏ hồng vì hưng phấn, chân dạng giộng, vật cứng dựng đứng, ri rỉ dịch trắng lên ổ bụng. Đôi mắt xanh của Sousuke dán chặt lên từng phân một của vị hoàng tử, và khi Rin đột ngột chớp mắt và co người sang một bên để che thân mình, hắn nuốt một cái đánh ực trước dòng dầu đang chảy giọt từ từ xuống đùi và mông cậu.

"Nếu cậu ghét bộ trang phục tôi chọn cho đến vậy, cho dù trước giờ cậu luôn đòi một bộ..." - Hắn nói, chùi tay lên lớp vải giật được từ Rin khi nãy rồi quăng nó vào một góc. - "...thì cậu ở như vậy cũng được." - Hắn mặc lại áo thụng và áo khoác với một nụ cười nhăn nhở. - "Tôi không phàn nàn gì đâu." - Sousuke gom lại chiếc quần lụa và áo vét của Rin khi cậu chợt lên tiếng. Sự khiêu khích và phẫn nộ cùng một thoáng hoang mang xen lẫn ham muốn hiện rõ mồn một trong giọng cậu đến nỗi Sousuke không chắc là cậu ta còn nhận ra rằng mình đang nói cái gì.

"Ngươi sẽ để mặc ta như thế này sao?"

Hắn không chắc ý của vị hoàng tử là để mặc cậu ta trần truồng hay để mặc cậu ta ở đó mà không tiến tới luôn nên tóc đen chỉ nhếch mép cười và đi ra phía cửa.

"Cậu học nhanh mà. Tôi chắc là cậu sẽ nghĩ ra cách gì đó thôi, hoàng tử của tôi ạ." - Hắn khá chắc là tiếng gầm gừ của Rin mang ý đe dọa, nhưng một lần nữa, tóc đen vẫn không thể không nghĩ đến một chú mèo con đang giả vờ giận dỗi.

Kế hoạch của Sousuke tiêu tùng một cách tuyệt vời nhất khi cả ngày hắn cứ bị xao nhãng khỏi mọi thứ, lòng tự hỏi không biết Rin đã xử lý như thế nào. Tự thỏa mãn mình với mấy ngón tay nhỏ hơn của cậu ta, cố gắng lấp đầy chính mình theo cái cách không thể nào bằng được hắn, những tiếng rên nho nhỏ tràn đầy căn phòng khi cậu bắn lên khắp bụng. Hoặc chỉ nằm dài trên giường, cậu nhỏ nhức nhối tiết dịch cho đến khi kích thích dần rời bỏ và nó mềm xuống với một tiếng kêu đầy thất vọng từ đôi môi tấy đỏ kia.

Hắn chỉnh lại tư thế trong lúc chờ đợi thêm một chồng giấy tờ hay biểu tình hay cái gì đó đại loại vậy, tự hỏi không biết vị hoàng tử sẽ như thế nào khi hắn về. Có thể cậu ta chỉ nằm vật ra đó mà chờ hắn về làm nốt cho xong. Hắn có thể thấy rõ cái cảnh chính mình bước vào buồng, nhanh chóng vứt bỏ hết quần áo trong khi đôi mắt hồng ngọc của Rin mở lớn và cậu bắt đầu lùi xa khỏi Sousuke. Nhưng tất nhiên là cậu ta quá chậm và Sousuke sẽ dễ dàng đè cậu xuống, nhúng ngón tay vào chai dầu vẫn còn nằm trên giường và đút hai ngón vào, chỉ để xem Rin sẽ làm những gì. Hắn đã có thể nghe tiếng rên ấm ức của tóc đỏ và thấy cái cách cơ thể cậu ta chật chội bao quanh ngón tay của hắn, và Sousuke lại phải chỉnh chỗ ngồi.

Tóc đen sải bước vào phòng mình, ném áo lên một cái ghế mà không thèm nhìn quanh, rồi chợt để ý chai dầu còn nằm trên giường. Nụ cười của hắn trôi đi mất và những bước chân của hắn trở nên ngập ngừng khi thấy vị hoàng tử. Cậu ta đã tìm ra được một cái áo thụng nhỏ của Sousuke để khoác lên mình, thu lu ngồi gần cửa sổ, chân co lên tận ngực, hai tay vòng ôm lấy đùi để giữ cái áo cho khỏi tuột ra. Mắt cậu mở to khi hắn dừng lại, đầu ngẩng lên và, nếu Sousuke không lầm, gần như nhẹ nhõm khi thấy hắn, nhưng rồi tóc đỏ chớp mắt và sự khó chịu quen thuộc liền trở về với một cái khịt mũi.

Hắn đáp trả với một nụ cười ngạo nghễ, ham muốn trỗi dậy khi hắn tiến về phía Rin. Tóc đen có thể thấy bản năng đánh-hay-chạy của Rin lóe lên trong mắt cậu, nhưng bất ngờ thay, vị hoàng tử vẫn ở nguyên chỗ cũ, vẻ cau có vẫn còn trên mặt cậu cho dù bây giờ làn da trắng đã ửng hồng.

"Ngươi nghĩ gì mà lại để mặc ta như vậy hả?" - Rin lớn giọng. - "Lỡ có người bước vào và thấy ta-"

Sousuke ngắt lời cậu; từ khoảng cách này hắn đã thấy rõ vết dầu láng bóng trên tay Rin. - "Có thật là cậu đang giận vụ đó không vậy? Cho dù tôi nên nhắc cậu rằng đồ chơi của tôi ăn mặc thế nào là quyền của tôi."

Rin liền bật dậy khi cơn giận đánh mất bình tĩnh cho dù nãy giờ cậu đang cố cuộn vào một góc để che đi chính mình, và Sousuke liếm mép, lập tức bị kích thích bởi vẻ ngoài của vị hoàng tử trong bộ quần áo của _hắn_. Cái áo thụng khá rộng, và vì Rin không cơ bắp như kiểu Sousuke, nó lùng thùng trên khuôn người tóc đỏ, rũ xuống đầy khêu gợi, làm lộ cả khuôn ngực trắng ngần trước mắt tóc đen.

Cái áo thả dài đến đùi Rin và khi hắn quét mắt đến đó, Sousuke tự hỏi rằng không biết cậu ta đã không tìm ra được đồ lót của hắn hay chỉ là không muốn đụng vào chúng vì rõ ràng là Rin không hề mặc gì bên dưới, cậu nhỏ cương lên thấp thoáng sau lớp vải, phần đầu ướt dính.

Cảnh tượng đó làm hắn mất hết khả năng kiềm chế và trước khi Rin có thể bắt đầu ca thán, hắn đã chộp lấy tay cậu mà kéo rồi thả phịch lên giường, ghìm chặt cậu xuống.

Rin lập tức gầm gừ khi đã lấy lại được nhịp thở, cố đẩy hắn ra và tung vài cú đá. Sousuke để cho vị hoàng tử giãy giụa một lúc trước khi sử dụng sức nặng của mình để giữ chân Rin lại, tay bắt lấy cổ tay Rin.

Sousuke đưa bàn tay căng thẳng kia lên gần mình, mắt vẫn xoáy sâu vào vị hoàng tử, và đặt một nụ hôn lên lòng bàn tay, cùng lúc hắn chỉ cho Rin xem những vết dầu còn loang lổ trên những ngón tay cậu, miệng cười toe toét. - "Hồi sáng không đủ sao? Đã chịu tự làm rồi à?"

Mặt Rin tái xanh rồi nhanh chóng đỏ ửng; cậu giật tay ra khỏi Sousuke, quay đi vì xấu hổ.

"Chậc." - Sousuke chắt lưỡi, dịu dàng ôm lấy cằm Rin để quay mặt cậu lại với hắn, đồng thời đưa tay kia xoa xoa quanh cửa mình cậu. - "Này, vậy là tốt, cậu đang học là cậu cần nó, và tôi là người có thể thỏa mãn cậu."

"Câm m- Ah!" - Rin thét lên khi hắn đút một đầu ngón tay vào.

Sousuke chỉ có gần một phút để chọc ghẹo cậu ta trước khi hông Rin tự động di chuyển, đẩy nó vào đến đốt tay đầu tiên. Rin đã tự chuẩn bị mình một cách hoàn hảo; tóc đen cho rằng cậu đã có thể nhận lấy tất cả của hắn mà không cần gì thêm. Hắn suýt làm thế thật, đè hông cậu ta xuống và ấn vật cứng vào cho đến khi Rin có thể vừa vặn bao quanh hắn, để cho cậu thấy chính xác những khoái lạc hắn có thể cho cậu, nhưng hắn chặn chính mình lại, tự nhủ rằng ngày đấy sẽ đến sớm thôi. Hắn có đủ kiên nhẫn mà, và cái cảnh Rin tự chơi đùa với chính mình cũng đã đủ cho bây giờ rồi. Hắn đắm chìm trong cái cách Rin đung đưa hông lên xuống, cố thỏa mãn chính mình trên ngón tay hắn đến tuyệt vọng, đến nỗi suýt không nghe thấy tiếng Rin nghẹn lại trong cổ họng.

"Lỗi của ngươi." - Tóc đỏ nói. Sousuke khá chắc rằng có lẽ cậu ta còn không biết mình đang nói gì nữa, với ánh mắt dài dại kia. - "Ngươi làm hư ta."

Hắn suýt bật cười vì câu nói đó, chỉnh lại tư thế giữa hai chân Rin. Vị hoàng tử khẽ rên lên khi hắn rút tay ra. - "Và tôi sẽ vui lòng nhận trách nhiệm, hoàng tử của tôi."

Vẻ đẹp trần trụi đó không có gì sánh được; cái cách nước mắt chảy thành dòng xuống má Rin khi Sousuke đẩy hai ngón tay vào cậu, cả cơ thể cậu cong lên, chân dạng rộng để nhận hắn vào sâu hơn nữa.

* * *

**END PART 5**

_**T/N:**_ ậy, vậy là ẻm đã bắt đầu tiếp thu rồi nhỉ =)) Sousuke huấn luyện có khác :v


	6. Phô Bày

**Warning:** Yaoi (Boy x Boy), D/s, Dubcon, PWP, Collar, Aphrodisiac

**Summary:** Sousuke đem vị hoàng tử của mình vào một buổi họp.

**Original link:** rinisabottom . tumblr . c-o-m-/ post/99862875740/sourin-drabble-nsfw-sousuke-punishes-the-prince-his

**_T/N:_** ậy, cuối cùng thì chúng nó cũng làm =)) mà kể từ nay chắc tui thay cách xưng hô của Sousuke từ tôi - cậu sang ta - cậu cho nó tình thú nhé :'(

* * *

Sousuke nhận ra gần như ngay lập tức khoảnh khắc thứ thuốc kích dục phát huy công hiệu. Hắn đã thúc Rin trên mình cả giờ liền, chọn nghe những tiếng rên rỉ đầy đau đớn và tủi nhục của vị hoàng tử thay vì lời của các quan cố vấn. Cậu nô lệ của hắn đã gồng người căng thẳng và không ngừng khóc lóc kể từ khi bị lôi vào phòng họp không một mảnh vải che thân.

Lúc đầu Rin cũng đã chống trả kịch liệt, nhưng khi Sousuke giật cái vòng da đeo quanh cổ cậu và cảnh cáo rằng hắn có thể làm cho hình phạt này _nặng_ hơn nữa, thì tóc đỏ chỉ còn biết im lặng chịu đựng, nước mắt chảy thành dòng xuống má khi cậu để hắn lạm dụng mình không chút xấu hổ.

Và giờ đây khi thứ thuốc đã bắt đầu có tác dụng, Sousuke có thể cảm thấy rõ sự thay đổi ở Rin.

Tóc đỏ khẽ thả lỏng người, và khi hắn thúc hông mình lên để đẩy vật cứng vào sâu hơn, tiếng rên của Rin chỉ còn đầy thỏa mãn.

"Cậu chật quá đấy. Ta không biết là cậu sẽ thích đến vậy." - Sousuke thì thầm, giữ chặt Rin khi cậu vặn vẹo và lắc đầu dữ dội.

"K-không có... Ta không- Ah!"

"Hừm. Cậu thích được họ nhìn, đúng không?" - Hắn nói, tay lướt dọc người Rin, thích thú cảm nhận cái cách từng múi cơ của cậu giật nảy; rồi hắn di chuyển xuống dưới, bỏ qua cậu nhỏ đang rỉ dịch đầy thèm muốn của tóc đỏ để nhấn mấy ngón tay vào ngay nơi mà vật cứng của hắn biến mất trong cậu. - "Cậu nô lệ bé nhỏ nghịch ngợm của ta bị trừng phạt..."

"Không- L-làm ơn- ah!"

Sousuke lại nảy Rin lên, mấy đầu ngón tay của hắn lần này miết quanh theo cửa mình cậu, và hắn nhếch mép cười khi vị hoàng tử cong người đáp trả rồi vội vàng kìm lại.

Và tóc đen lại tiếp tục chọc ghẹo Rin, mập mờ gợi ý cái việc cho thêm một ngón tay nữa vào trong bằng cách khẽ chà xát phần da nhạy cảm. Thuốc kích dục làm Rin càng hưng phấn và làm từng cái chạm của Sousuke như lửa đốt, và cảm giác đó tuyệt vời đến nỗi tóc đỏ còn không nhận ra khi cậu bắt đầu tự ép mình sát vào ngón tay.

Vị hoàng tử thở hổn hển trên đùi hắn, mặt đỏ bừng đầy xấu hổ. Cậu nhỏ của cậu dựng đứng lên ổ bụng, và hai chân cậu dạng rộng để bất cứ ai trong đám thuộc hạ của Sousuke cũng có thể thấy rõ nếu muốn.

"Cưỡi, hoặc là ta sẽ để một trong số họ tiếp tục."

Nhục nhã luôn là cách tốt nhất để Rin vâng lời; vị hoàng tử phản ứng ngay tức thì, mặt đỏ tới mang tai, miệng không ngừng van xin giữa những tiếng nấc khi rốt cuộc cậu lại_ thích _nó. Và cho dù Sousuke sẽ chẳng bao giờ làm như hắn dọa, thì lời nói của hắn cũng đủ làm tóc đỏ nhấc mình lên rồi ngồi xuống lại lên người tóc đen.

"Ngh!"

Rin nhận lấy hắn một cách hoàn hảo, chật chội và nóng bỏng mỗi khi hắn đâm sâu vào. Cậu run rẩy và hổn hển, cố kiềm mọi tiếng rên, nhưng Sousuke giữ cho cơ thể cậu phơi bày trước cả phòng họp, một tay hắn kéo vòng cổ cậu đến khi vị hoàng tử lại nhấc hông lên, lưng cong lại.

Khi cửa mình của tóc đỏ lại sắp nuốt chửng lấy hắn, thì Sousuke đột ngột vịn lấy hông cậu mà kéo mạnh xuống, vật cứng chèn chặt đến tận cùng và làm cậu nhóc thét lên trong đau đớn và khoái lạc.

Tóc đen phớt lờ cái cách Rin khóc nấc và cố quay mặt đi khi bị một vài tên cố vấn quan sát. Hắn chỉ đơn giản ra ý bảo cậu tiếp tục di chuyển và chẳng mất bao lâu để cả hai bắt đầu hòa cùng một nhịp, với cậu nô lệ nhấc hông xuống cùng lúc Sousuke lười biếng thúc lên.

"Ah...! Oh! Oh!"

Sousuke _yêu_ Rin như vậy. Hắn đủ tàn bạo để thưởng thức cái cảnh mọi phẩm giá của vị hoàng tử rời khỏi cậu, cái khoảnh khắc khi cậu cuối cùng cũng đầu hàng dục vọng, mái tóc đỏ nhễ nhại mồ hôi vô thức ngả vào vai hắn.

Hắn đẩy hông lên thật mạnh một vài lần, vật cứng chèn ép trong Rin và làm tóc đỏ nhăn nhúm lại vì ngập trong khoái cảm. Hắn biết rõ là cậu sẽ tới sớm thôi, cơ thể run rẩy và yếu ớt trước đám quần thần của Sousuke.

Tóc đen chẳng hề làm gì khi Rin rụt rè cầm lấy cậu nhỏ của mình. Đây đáng lẽ ra là hình phạt của cậu, nhưng cái cảnh vị hoàng tử của hắn đang thỏa mãn, dù là bị ép buộc, cũng đủ làm hắn phải ghì lấy đùi cậu để đẩy vào cùng lúc cậu bắt đầu vuốt ve bản thân.

* * *

**END PART 6**


End file.
